This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 2001-36211, filed on Jun. 25, 2001, which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to an array substrate of a liquid crystal display that is adaptive for improving an aperture ratio of a high-definition liquid crystal display. The present invention also is directed to a method of fabricating the array substrate of the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) of an active matrix driving system uses thin film transistors (TFTs) as switching devices to display a natural moving picture. Since such an LCD can be made into a smaller device in size than the existing Brown tube, LCDs have been widely used in monitors for personal computers or notebook computers as well as office automation equipment such as copy machines, etc. and portable equipment such as a cellular phones and a pagers, etc.
Such a liquid crystal display includes liquid crystal injected between a lower substrate provided with switching devices each consisting of a gate electrode, a gate insulating film, an active layer, an ohmic contact layer, source and drain electrodes, pixel electrodes, and an upper substrate provided with color filters.
Referring to FIG. 1, an array substrate of the conventional liquid crystal display is divided into a transistor area T1 and a storage capacitor area C1.
The transistor area T1 is provided with a TFT consisting of a gate electrode 13, a gate insulating film 17 (shown in FIG. 2), an active layer 19 (shown in FIG. 2), an ohmic contact layer 21 (shown in FIG. 2) and source and drain electrodes 23 and 25. The drain electrode 25 of the TFT electrically contacts a pixel electrode 35 via a first contact hole 31.
The storage capacitor area C1 is positioned at the center of the pixel, and is provided with a common wire 15 formed at the lower portion thereof having the gate insulating film 17 (shown in FIG. 2) therebetween and a storage electrode 27 formed at the upper portion thereof. In this case, the storage electrode 27 is connected to the pixel electrode 35 via a second contact hole 33 in a passivation layer 29 (shown in FIG. 2) formed thereon. A storage capacitor Cst (shown in FIG. 2) is provided between the common wire 15, which is a lower electrode, and the storage capacitor 27, which is an upper electrode, with the gate insulating film 17 therebetween. This storage capacitor Cst plays a role to improve a sustaining characteristic of a liquid crystal application voltage in a non-selection interval and stabilizes gray scale display.
A method of fabricating such a liquid crystal display will be described with reference to FIG. 2.
First, a gate electrode 13 is formed at the transistor area T1 of the substrate 40, and a common wire 15 is formed at the capacitor area C1 arranged at the middle portion of the pixel. Subsequently, a gate insulating film 17 made from an insulating material such as silicon nitride or silicon oxide is provided to cover the entire surfaces of the gate electrode 13, the common wire 15 and the substrate 40.
Next, an active layer 19 is formed at a portion corresponding to the gate electrode 13 on the gate insulating film 17. An ohmic contact layer 21 is formed at a portion excluding a portion corresponding to the gate electrode 13 at each side of the active layer 19. The active layer 19 is made from amorphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon, which is not doped with an impurity, while the ohmic contact layer 21 is made from amorphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon, which is doped with a n-type or p-type impurity at a high concentration.
Then, source and drain electrodes 23 and 25 are formed at the transistor area T1 on the gate insulating film 17 in such a manner to cover the ohmic contact layer 21. At the same time, a storage electrode 27 is formed at a portion corresponding to the common wire 15 having the gate insulating film 17 therebetween. The source and drain electrodes 23 and 25 and the storage electrode 27 are made from a metal such as molybdenum (Mo), chromium (Cr), or a molybdenum alloy such as MoW, MoTa or MoNb, etc.
Thereafter, a passivation layer 29 is formed on the gate insulating film 17 in such a manner to cover the above-mentioned structure. The passivation layer 29 is made from an inorganic insulating material such as silicon nitride or silicon oxide, etc. and an organic material having a small dielectric constant such as an acrylic organic compound, benzocyclobutene (BCB) or perfluorocyclobutane (PFBC), etc.
A first contact hole 31 for exposing the drain electrode 25 and a second contact hole 33 for exposing the storage electrode 17 are provided in the passivation layer 29. A pixel electrode 35 contacting the drain electrode 25 and the storage electrode 27 via the first and second contact holes 31 and 33 is formed on the passivation layer 29. The pixel electrode 35 is made from a transparent conductive material such as indium-tin-oxide (ITO), tin-oxide (TO) or indium-zinc-oxide (IZO), etc.
An array substrate 40 provided with the transistor area T1 and the storage capacitor area C1 is opposed and joined to an upper substrate provided with black matrices and color filters (not shown) having a liquid crystal therebetween. At this time, since the black matrices cannot control an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules at an area generating a disinclination line in which a liquid crystal alignment is changed discontinuously, the black matrices hide the transistor area T1 and the storage capacitor area C1 including the common wire 15 positioned at the center of the pixel electrode 35. To this end, the black matrices are formed divided into two parts on the transistor area T1 and the storage capacitor area C1 within one pixel in consideration of a joint margin (about 5 xcexcm) of the upper substrate to the array substrate 40.
Therefore, apertures X and Y (shown in FIG. 1) are largely reduced by the black matrices. As a result, a reduction of the apertures X and Y raises a problem in that it is impossible to cope with a high-definition liquid crystal display having a decreased pixel size.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an array substrate of a liquid crystal display device that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide an array substrate of a liquid crystal display and a fabricating method thereof that is adaptive for improving an aperture ratio of a high-definition liquid crystal display.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an array substrate of a liquid crystal display according to one aspect of the present invention includes a substrate; a gate wire and a common wire provided on the substrate; a gate electrode protruded from the gate wire; a gate insulating film formed to cover the gate wire and the gate electrode; a semiconductor layer formed on the gate insulating film in correspondence with the gate electrode; a source electrode provided on the semiconductor layer and the gate insulating film and connected to the data wire; a drain electrode provided on the semiconductor layer and the gate insulating film and opposed to the source electrode; a protective layer covering the gate and data wires and the source and drain electrodes and having a contact hole for exposing the drain electrode; a pixel electrode connected, via the contact hole, to the drain electrode, wherein said drain electrode is extended within a pixel to overlap with the common wire with having the gate insulating film therebetween.
In the array substrate, the common wire departs from the center position within the pixel to be adjacent to the thin film transistor.
A method of fabricating an array substrate of a liquid crystal display according to another aspect of the present invention includes forming a gate electrode and a common wire being adjacent to the gate electrode on a substrate; forming a gate insulating film in such a manner to cover the gate wire and the common wire; forming a semiconductor layer on the gate insulating film in correspondence with the gate electrode; forming a source electrode on the semiconductor layer and the gate insulating film and, simultaneously, forming a drain electrode to be opposed to the source electrode and the common wire forming a protective layer covering the source and drain electrodes and having a contact hole for exposing the drain electrode on the gate insulating film; and forming a pixel electrode connected, via the contact hole, to the drain electrode.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.